the song in her heart
by Black Fire Neko
Summary: Naruto is a girl who stells Gaara's heart and he has her's she is old friends with Kakashi and she was not born in the leaf village but the village of the roseses and she is the future rose village
1. Chapter 1

The song in her heart

Chapter 1 (Yuki

Snow)

''man were do I go to I have no idea were I am''

girl walked down the hallway

'' hey''

'' uh''

she turn to the girl wow she is beautiful

'' can you help me''

''yeah''

'' were do I find room 218''

''oh that is were I am going right this way''

''thanks''

'it will be fun seeing if I can make here'

'' Here you go''

'' thanks''

''it's nothing''

''hey what's your name''

''oh it is Sakura''

''I'm Yuki''

''oh that's a nice name''

''yeah''

'' it means snow right''

''yeah and Sakura means cherry blossom''

''yeah well see you later Yuki''

'' yeah''

she open the door to the class room

''oh you must be the new student''

she nodded

''come on in class this is Yuki''

all of the guys eyes went wide she had shining blond hair down to her butt with sky blue eyes with a choker with a fox and a wolf with nine tails with black nails she wore a long coat that coved her all the was to her ankles''

''she is new here so make her fell welcome ok class. You can sit by Sasuke? Sasuke raise your hand there you go''

''thanks''

'' now let get back to bissends''

lunch time

''hey''

''uh''

''I am Ino''

''you all ready know me''

''yes Sakura''

''I a..a am Hinata''

''this is Shino an Lee''

''it is very nice to meet you''

''this is Kiba you all ready know Sasuke this is Gaara his older sister Temari and his older brother Kankuro and this is Neji. Well come on we will show you around''

'' thanks''

''so were are you from''

'' um I lived in the woods''

'' what''

''yeah I lived with all of the animals but then one day this guy that people called lord hokage came but I was playing with baby foxes and he found me and we talked and he said that I should come to this village some day to live with him but I told him that I could live on my own but I would like to see your village so here I am''.

''Wow you lived with foxes and wolfs''

''yeah I love them''

''uh hey your backpack is moving''

''what uh what the Cho what are you doing here''

''she took out a baby fox''

''a fox cool''

''this is Cho she loves me I thought I told you to stay with the others well I guess it is ok. come on''

'' this is the lunch room here what do you want''

''um roman''

'' here thanks uh why is every boy looking at me like that''

'' uh they all must really like you''

''uh um ok''

''hey take off your coat''

''ok

she toke it off the boys eye got even wider she was wearing skin tight black mini skirt and a skin tight belly shirt and on her right arm she has the same tattoo as Gaara has on his forehead and on her back there is a black fox an the tattoo on her stomach

''wow you wear that''

''yeah this makes me feel like my self''

'' were do you get those tattoos''

I have had this one on my arm since is was born and this one on my stomach as well an this on my back my friend did but he diasporas a long time ago''

''what was his name''

'' uh Kakashi''

right then Kakashi walked into the lunch room

''uh''

he looked over to were Sakura and the others were sitting and then he spotted her

''uh what it is her''

he walked up behind her he put his finger to his lips telling them not to say a thing

''what'

'' nothing''

'' so he did that''

'' yea it would be nice to see him again but I don't know were he is''

just then he put his arms around her

''well I guess you don't have to look ''

she turn around

'' KAKASHI''

she raped her arms around his waist

''hello Yuki''

''Kakashi oh Kakashi I missed you so much why did you stop coming to see me and the animals''

''well I had to go way for a little while''

''oh well don't ever leave me alone like that I thought you did not like me any more''

''ok I will not''

'' good''

''Kakashi''

''uh oh Iruka''

''why is there a student with her arms raped around your waist''

''oh this is a old friend that I told you about''

'' what''

'' yeah she is here''

''well it is nice to meet you I have heard a lot of good thing about you''

''this is Iruka''

''hi well I have to get to class''

'' bye''

'' so that is her''

''yes it is she has grown''

''who would have guess that you knew the girl who is the ultimate ninja that will be the fourth hokage's daughter''

'' yeah but she is the best friend I have ever had''

''Well were do you live''

'' this way here it is''

''wow this place is big''

''thanks I thinking of painting it black and orange''

''wow''

'' thank well we have to be going''

'' bye

'yo''

''Kakashi hey what are you doing here''

'' I am here to take you out for dinner''

''thanks''

'' Here you go''

''thanks you still know my favorite roman''

''yes I do thanks''

''well I have to go I have school tomorrow bye''

_**I have to hid in the darkness **_

_**people call me a monster **_

''Uh''

as she walked and sing coming from the other way was Sasuke Naruto Neji Gaara Kiba Shino and Lee

''uh hey look it Yuki wow''

as she passed them they heard her sing and they followed her

_**In the moon light I can be myself **_

_**I love to be in the dark it is the one place were I am safe!**_

People looked and also followed her wow her voice I beautiful yeah

_**My family left me by myself and I have been by myself **_

_**I live in the light moon and that is how I live**_

_**I can't truth people but who can I truth **_

_**People that know what I am they turn there backs on me**_

_**So can I truth you **_

_**Can I truth you **_

_**Oh place say I can truth you with my heart **_

_**Oh places **_

_**Oh places **_

_**Can you keep a secret **_

_**Can you oh can you **_

_**Keep a secret **_

_**Can I truth you with my heart **_

_**Can you keep a secret! **_

_**I have darkness in my heart my love in my soul **_

_**Can I truth you **_

_**Oh places oh places say I can truth you **_

_**With my heart**_

People got upset because she was getting closer to her home but Sasuke and the other followed

**_But I don't think that I can truth any one but my heart _**

_**I am a monster like people say but in my heart **_

_**I sing this song from the bottom of my heart **_

As she entered her home the others were still behind her she turn around to close the door

''uh oh hey guys''

'' you can trust us''

'' uh you can trust all of us''

'' you guys thanks ok well I think you guys should go home''

''yeah ok''

the next day

''hey guys''

'' hey so what do you want to do''

well I am going just head home''

'' see you tonight''

'' yea bye''

'' hey look it's her''

''uh yeah why is she back in this village I thought she was died''

''yeah why is she not''

the people of the village said as she walked pass to go home

''why is she back''

''she should have died''

''yeah she is a monster''

as she got to her place she open the door and there was Gaara

'' I heard what they said about you''

he graped her a enberss her an she just cried and Gaara held her tight

. 2 weeks later

she ran to Kakashi's place

''uh Yuki why are you here

she lifted her head and tears were in her eyes she raped her arms around his waist

''Yuki''

'' the monster comes back and they start blaming things and the monster it is all was the monster fault''

he graped her and pick her up and sat down the couch and she was in his lap she cried until she was asleep he put her in his bed and called Iruka and her friends. She was having a nightmare from the pass she woke up in Kakashi's arms she looked around and all of her friends were there and Gaara

'' guys''

'' it's ok it was just a dream''

''no it was not it really all happen to me why did I even came back to this village''

'' wait you mean you use to live here''

''yeah''

She told them the story an why she lift an why people called her a monster

''what you have a demon in you''

''yeah''

tears came running down her face

''ok lets leave her alone for a little bit yeah''

**_My whole world is in darkness because I am a _**

_**Monster I should go back into the darkness and **_

**_Die but I don't what to but I am a monster like people say I have a wolf demon in me_**

_**I am a monster when I am I the moon light you will see me as me and my true self!**_

_**Just look at me I am a monster I just want to have people that like me for me an not hate me for what I am **_

**_I want to have a family that loves me for me _**

_**But I don't think that will happen for me **_

''You have a friend that understands what you feel''

''uh Gaara what are you doing in here I thought you all went home''

''no''

Gaara sat down next to her and ripped away a tear from her eyes.

'' Thanks Gaara''

''people do like you''

''uh''

''you have me and the others they all like you a lot and if you need any thing just came and get me ok''

''yeah ok thanks Gaara''

a light blush came across Gaara's face and a light blush came across her face

'' look at them''

''yeah I have to be seeing things our little brother the mean and awful Gaara is blushing''

''yeah do you think he likes Yuki''

'' yeah maybe he does and maybe she likes him to''

''yeah. ok come on guys ok''

3 weeks later

'' hey what are you doing here''

''uh oh no''

''I see you remember us''

'' yes I do what do you guys want from me''

''just to get you out of this village''

''no I like it here and this is the village I live a little in''

the guy then kicked her and then punched her and one of the other guys hit her with a metal poll and she fall to the ground

''hey why do you have this tattoo on your right arm you don't love any one and no one will ever love you''

''that is not true''

'' yes it is

he toke out a knife and cut out the tattoo on her arm

''now leave this village''

they lift she made her way to Gaara's house the blood from her you was on her whole body knock knock Temari open the door

'' YUKI Gaara Kankuro get in here''

''what is it Temari what the''

''Yuki''

Gaara ran over to the couch''

''what happen to you''

''she is out cold she lost to much blood. Take her to your room ok Gaara she will have to stay here tonight''


	2. Chapter 2

''uh ok''

Gaara pick up the girl and put her put his bed

''poor Yuki what happen to you''

''um Gaara''

''uh YUKI''

''Gaara were am''

'' in my room''

''uh Yuki what happen to you''

''I ran into three guys that I knew when I was little the use to hurt me and''

''they did this to you''

''yeah''

''I have to get you out of these bloody clothes alright''

''yes ok''

He blushed he got her shirt off he blush dark and he got her pants off he blush ever dark. He then put the sheets over her

''Temari can you put some of you pjs on her''

''um''

''hey''

''um Gaara''

''Yuki you will be alright''

she tried to get up but she fall back in pain she looked at her right arm

''ahh

''you will be ok so just stay there''

he looked at her as she fall back to sleep his brother and sister looked in

''you guys don't have to hid I know you guys are there''

'' Gaara is she ok''

'' yeah she will be alright''

''that's good well we have to go ok bye''

''hey Temari do you know were Yuki is''

''yeah some thing happen last night''

'' what''

''she showed up at our place and she was beaten and she was bleeding and so Gaara is watching her you guys can come over to see her after school ok''

back with Gaara and Yuki

''here I know it will hurt but I need to change the bandage on your arm so I am going to help you up ok''

she nodded.

''Ok''

''ow''

''uh sorry''

''it's ok I use to pain I had it all my life''

''uh ok there''

''thanks''

''I think that you should stay in bed for at lest 3 more days''

'' thanks Gaara''

'' hey Gaara the others are here''

''hey Yuki''

'' hey guys''

''is she ok''

''yeah she will be up and moving in three days''

'' that is good''

''yeah''

'' Temari can you get her some thing to eat''

'' here''

''thanks''

''Yuki''

Kakashi came running into the room

''are you alright''

''yeah I am fine thanks to my friends''

'' that's good''

three days gone by

''yes I am able to move yes''

'' that's good''

''thanks for taking care of me Gaara''

''I was happy to help''

'' hey guys''

''hey there Yuki''

'' so are you ok''

''yeah''

''that's is good we are going to the song favole do you want to come''

''yeah''

''it is tonight we are going to pick out outfits''

''ok come on''

''oh hey Gaara do you want to come''

''sure''

''great then you and the others as well''

'' Ok come on girl''

''coming''

'' so want to you like''

''um uh wow this is beautiful''

Yuki looked at a black kimono with fox an a raccoon on the back and in the front was crescent moons''

''hey that is perfect for you Yuki''

''thanks I'll get it''

''yeah so there will be a thing so you can sing and if you win you get to get any thing you want so I think you should do it Yuki''

''ok but if I do win the thing I want they can't give me''

'' what is that''

'' my family back and the four hokage''

''uh''

'' But I will think of some thing''

'' good come on''

'' hey guys hey there girls hey were is Yuki''

''oh ok we would like to show you guys Yuki''

they moved to the side the guys jaws dropped her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she was beautiful she had on red lipstick and red eye shadow''

'' wow''

''thanks''

'' come on''

'' yeah hey Gaara what to you think''

''you look great''

''thanks come on''

''yeah''

''ok it is time for the singing part here ok here we have 15 girls here to sing for us''

''hey Yuki when are you going on''

''oh I am number 15''

''oh what you are going to sing''

'' yeah''

''cool''

'' now we have are last person ok here she is'' The music started

_**There come sraned to the rush of day **_

_**When the heat of the rouning were **_

_**Can't be turn away **_

**_An a chant moment an it see me through_**

_**It's a neathe for this restyle warrior just to be with you **_

_**An can you feel the love tonight **_

_**It is were we are **_

_**It's a neathe for this wide eye wouonder **_

_**That we got this far **_

_**An can you feel the love tonight **_

_**I was lift to rest **_

_**It's a neathe for king an baguberdnes believe **_

_**In the very best**_

_**It is a time for every one **_

_**If they only learn **_

_**That the trwies of the in cliedscoop **_

_**Move us all in term**_

_**There is a rime and resin **_

_**To the wild out door**_

_**When the heart of this stakles voruger **_

_**Beats in time with your **_

_**An can you feel the love tonight**_

_**It is were we are **_

_**It's a neathe for the wide eye wouonder **_

_**That we got this far **_

_**An can you feel the love tonight **_

_**I was lifted to rest **_

_**It's a neathe to make kings and baguberdens **_

_**Believe the very best **_

_**It's a neathe to make kings **_

_**And baguberdens **_

_**Believe in the **_

_**Very best!**_

Every body's jaws dropped

''well I guess we have the winner what is your name''

''Yuki''

''well Yuki you were great. Thanks''

'' you can have any thing you want but you don't have to think of it right now have some fun ok''

''so what did you guys think''

''woow that was great were did you learn to sing like that it was your mom''

''uh um no one was with me I was always alone my mom was dead when I started to sing''

''uh oh sorry''

''it's ok that was the song that I made I would sing to sing it a lot''

''uh oh and I would sing to the animals''

''oh''

''and I know a lot of songs''

''come on let's go get some thing to eat''

''yeah what do you guys want''

''we're ok''

'' alright come on yeah''

''wow her voice was great yeah''

the next day

''yes there is no school''

''hey were is she''

I think she said some thing about going in to the forest''

''why''

''to see her friends come on''

''ok yeah we have to find her yeah. hey there she is uh''

_**I can's escape this hell**_

_**So many times I've tryed **_

_**But I'm stall cage in side **_

_**Some body get me through this nightmare **_

_**I can't control myself **_

_**So what if you can see the darkness side of me **_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become **_

_**Help me believe that it's not the real me **_

_**Some body help me tame this animal **_

_**I can't escape myself **_

_**So many times I've lied **_

_**But there stall raged in side **_

_**Some body gets me through this nightmare **_

_**I can't control myself **_

_**So what if you can see the darkness side of me **_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become **_

_**Help me believe that it's not the real me **_

_**Some body help me tame this animal **_

_**Help me believe that it's not the real me **_

_**Some body help me tame this animal **_

_**Some body get me through this nightmare **_

_**I can't control myself**_

_**Some body wake me up from this nightmare**_

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_**So what if you can see the darkness side of me **_

_**no one will ever change this animal I have become **_

_**help me believe that it's not the real me**_

_**some body help me tame this animal I have become **_

_**help me believe that it's not the real me **_

_**Some body help me tame this animal **_

''Uh oh hey there Cho that was the very first song I ever made and it tells people what I really am I am really a animal I might not tell people I am but I am and oh guys can come out from hiding''

'' how did you know we were here''

''um well let's just say I have demons insets''

''uh''

''why are you guys here''

'' we came to get you''

'' why''

''because we wanted to oh yeah and why did you say that the song is true that it is telling people what you life is like that you are an animal''

''well because I am an animal''

''no you are not''

''yes I am I ran away and I lived in the forest and the hokage knows why I left''

''but we don't tell us''

''no''

''tell us''

''no you guys will be after of me if I tell you guys''


	3. Chapter 3

''No we wont ok so tell us'

'' alright all of my life people called me the monster not the monster holder the monster with the Kyuubi in me well I went through my whole life being called names that hurt me well when I was 11 I had a neathe of it I just got made I just got really really made and well then I though if they see me as a monster then I'll be a monster they kill that I am a killer fine I'll be a killer but after I said I blacked out well when I woke up I was covered in blood and so I washed off then went to get some thing to eat I went out and people looked at me with fear and hate I asked the hokage what happen and he said I kill 2 people I went into a shock I ran and I got my things and left and I never went back then the hokage came and found me and he asked me to come back so I did but I knew that people stall remember what I did so I guess that you guys now know what I did you guys will leave me and never talk to me''

she turn her back to them and walked away she felt two strong arms came around her she turn her head

''uh Gaara''

''I will all ways like you and you are just like me''

'' uh''

''I also killed when I was little I could not control my sand and I killed people I even killed the one person that was not after of me. So I will not let you go''

he pulled her into a hug

''uh Gaara''

''I know what you feel like''

He hugged her tighter the others left she raped her arms around him

''I just don't want people to call me a monster''.

''I wont let them call you a monster if they do I will hurt them''

'' thanks Gaara you know more what I have been through then any one thank you so much but what will I do I some time can't help but cry''

''then come to me''

''oh here''

''what is this since I keep finding you in my house when I come home crying if at any time I am home and the door is lock you can come in at any time''

''ok''

''because I don't mine having you in my house''

''Ok come on lets go find the other''

''they are up in the tree''

''hey how do you do that''

''well I will show you ok animal ears and nine tail append''

''what the''

''I am the monster install I am a fox demon me an the Kyuubi became one ok so that is how I do that ok so there come on late go back ok come on Cho mew''

she jumped in to Yuki's arms

''hey look guys it's the monster''

it was the boys who hurt her

''oh and look it's the monster holder they are friends we better be careful or they might kill every one''

''uh Gaara hold Cho ok''

she walked up the boys she graped them by the collar and pulled them into the alley

'' I will be right back guys''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''Ok let's go''

''what did you do to them''

'' oh nothing just what they had coming but not much''

she walked off they looked down the alley

''wow she did that''

''yeah I have been wanting to do that for a while. Those will be the only person here that I will hurt ok well lets go ok''

that night

''hey Gaara time for dinner''

''I'm not hungry''

''what's wrong''

''I have this weird feeling when I am with Yuki and I don't know what it is I get all happy and warm in side and I can't stand seeing her sad''

'' you like her''

'' what''

''yes ok it is time we have a talk about these feelings you have been having''

(2 hours later)

''ok so I like her''

''yes ok so now you have to find out how she feels about you''

'' I can't''

'' I will help you''

'' Kakashi I need your help''

''what is it Temari''

''have you had the talk with Yuki about having weird feeling that she might get with boys''

''no''

''ok well I did with Gaara and he likes her so give her the talk''

''so why did you need to talk about with me''

'' well your 14 right''

''yes''

'' well I think we have a talk about some weird feelings you might get when you are around a boy''

(2 hours later)

'' so that is the feeling I get when I am around Gaara''

'' what''

'' ops''

''you like Gaara''

''yeah''

'' well when did you start getting this feeling''

'' when I came running home one night crying from what the people were say and he was in my house''

''what he was in your house''

'' yeah well I don't have any thing there I live in a abanded house and it is nothing so it is not really my home I sleep on the fool and so yes he was there that night''

'' well you are going to live with me''

''what yeah you are going to move in tomorrow with me''

''what''

'' yes''

'' Well ok''

''hey guys''

''hey girl what are you guys doing''

''oh I am moving''

''what were''

Gaara got a pain look on his face

''were I am moving in with Kakashi he does not want me sleeping in a old abened house well yeah well I have to go ok bye''

the next couple of days

she was exerted happy''

'' why is she like that come on lets go see if Kakashi knows yeah''

'' so Kakashi when I am I going to go see them I missed them a lot''

''soon don't worry''

''ok hey guys''

''uh hey''

she left the house

'' hey Kakashi what is up with her she has been like this for the pass couple of days''

''oh well we are going on a little trip do you guys what to come with us''

''yeah''

they all yelled

''Ok we are leaving tomorrow ok so get ready''

''so they are come''

''yes we are and we can't wait''

''well I have to get ready so I am going to get my backpack ready''

''hey Kakashi were is my baggy pants and my bandages and my belly shirt with the wolf on it''

''they are in the top dorre in my dresser''

''ok thanks''

''uh why are they in your room''

''oh we are sharing the room''

''WHAT''

they all yelled

''yeah so what if we are sharning he wont do any thing''

''that's right''

''Oh Kakashi can you help me change my bandages''

''yeah''

''thanks''

''sit down''

'' here''

''thanks''

they all watched as she toke off her shirt there eyes got wide and he toke off the other bandages there eyes got even bigger at the scars and bussed''

''what happen to you''

''nothing''

''tell us it's nothing''

''there you go''

'' thanks Kakashi''

''Ok well we will meet at the gate to the village at dawn''

'' hey guys''

''hey ok lets go were are we going to some place great uh It is some place that I lived uh come on. all we have to is follow the river''

'' it's getting dark''

'' hey we have never seen you wear white''

''well this is the only time you will at night''

''yeah''

she sat bye the river banc and Gaara walk over to her and sat down with her

''so what is this place like''

'' well it is great it is the place were I was born''

''what''

''yes my home''

''wow''

''my parents moved to the leaf village when I was stall a baby''

Temari and Kakashi watched this and they got a idea

'' hey Yuki Gaara''

''uh''

they got up but they were pushed into the river

''ahhh''

Yuki opened her eyes to see Gaara on top of her

''uh sorry''

'' it's ok man thanks a lot guys now my white t-shirt uh wait then that's means they can see through it''

'' here''

'' uh''

Gaara put his coat around her

''thanks Gaara come on lets go get them''

''yeah''

''KAKASHI TEMARI''

''uh''

they turn around to see Gaara and Yuki mad

'' hey guys''

'' you two are so toast''

''hey what happen to them''

''lets just say they got pushed''

''uh what does that mean''

''uh nothing''

''uh some one is here''

''what there are a lot of them. Stay close ok and shadow finger moved closer to them

'' it is good to see you a gone you to little brother''

'' uh I know that voice''

''me to''

'' it's my brother Itachi came out of the shadows''

''ITACHI''

Yuki ran up to him and raped her arms around his neck

''Yuki it's great to see you again''

'' you to''

Itachi picked her up an spine her around the others just looked comforts at what just happen

'' WHAT IS GOING ON HERE'' Sasuke yelled


	4. Chapter 4

''oh he is my old friend''

''what''

''yes he has been my friend when I first left the village''

''uh''

''so yes I know both Uchiha what I can't be friends with a so called killer I like it a lot. These are my friends''

''uh I see you have a boyfriend''

''uh''

he looked at Gaara

''what''

they both turn bright red

''what are you talking about''

''the way he looks at you and the way you look at him that tells me all''

'' we are not''

''oh well then in that case''

he raped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss

Gaara's sand pulled her away from him

''I see you have feels for her well I will not give her up with out a fight''

'' good''

''Uh what just happen''

she was counferds of what just happen

''ok Itachi Gaara don't fight ok you are my friend and Gaara is um uh um uh some on I really…really like ok so there now what bought you here''

'' I just wanting to see you ok''

''well thanks and did you come here to kill your brother''

''yes I did but not now''

'' bye''

'' bye''

''that was weird why are you friends with my brother''

''I don't know he is nice to me come lets get some sleep''

''ok good night guys uh hey Gaara why don't you sleep''

'' I don't sleep''

''what why''

''oh you have the raccoon in you''

''yes''

'' well I baler ever sleep look at that moon''

''it's beautiful''

''yes''

he looked at her

''uh um Yuki''

'' uh what is it Gaara''

''um I would like to tell you some thing''

''what is it Gaara''

''um I like you''

''uh I like you to Gaara I love being with you and well I wo''

she was cut off Gaara pressed his lips to hers she return the kiss they pulled away they both blushed

''um sorry I just''

''it's ok I wanted to do the some thing''

she layed her head on his shoulder Kakashi Temari watched

''wow''

'' yeah I think we did it''

''yeah''

(morning)

''hey guys''

''hey Gaara Yuki uh why are you holding hand''

''uh well we just are come on we have hurry I can't wait to get there''

''me to''

''come on guys''

'' so when will be get there''

''soon ok soon''

''so when is soon''

''in 3 hours''

''what''

''yes so stop asking''

'' yes''

'' thank you''

( 3 hours later)

''here we are''

''wow this is your real home''

''yes it is and I love it come on I'll show you around''

'' hey Yuki''

''hey Yuki welcome back''

''thanks''

''Yuki hey''

''wow you are sure are popular''

'' yes I am''

''Nadrim!''

''Uh''

they all turn to see a girl running at full speed at them

''Star''

she stopped right in front of Yuki

'' Star it's great to see you''

''yeah you to I missed you a lot thanks''

'' I missed you a lot to''

''Uh who are they''

''oh this is Kakashi Sasuke Sakura Shikamaru Gaara Neji Kiba Lee Ino Hinata Shino''

''hello there I am Star oh all of the boys have been asking about you''

''uh why''

''they missed you oh no''

''NADRIM''

''uh''

''WE MISSED YOU''

boys came running

''ech''

Gaara pulled her into him so the boys could not get her.

'' Hey give her back she is not your''

''yes she is you will not touch my girl you will get hurt''

they ran off.

'' Your girl''

''uh yes I am his girl ok so come on''

''oh Kabuto has missed you''

'' uh Kabuto yes and he will be so happy to see you come on let's go see him''

'' but why would that guys miss me I beat him up all the time why would the spoiled brat miss me''

''you really have not seen the way he looks at you''

''what ever come on we are here to see the prince''

''prince you have guess here for you ok let them in''

''uh NADRIM''

''yes it is me I just got here so I just came by to see how you have been while I was gone''

''uh it was ok but I did miss you beating me up''

''uh''

''ops''

''so you did uh did you well I am just here to show my friends were I was born and get some things. well bye''

'' uh bye''

'' so what did he do''

'' well he did acted shy but all boys do''

'' come on oh hey so are you going to stay for the soumer''

'' uh what soumer''

''oh it is s thing for her mom and dad they saved this village a lot of times so we do this every year''

''no''

''uh''

'' no we are not staying for that''

''why''

''I can't''

''why''

''because I was the one who killed them''

'' what''

she ran off

''Nadrim''

''what is she talking about''

''she thinks it was her who killed her family but it wasn't her. Come on we have to find her''

''yeah''

''come on''

''come on there she is''

'' uh what the''

'' oh no it's them''

''we see you are back''

'' yes so what I am not staying long''

'' oh is that because you can't stand this is the village that you were born or is it that the soumer is tomorrow and you were the one who killed them''

''you have no right''

''oh yes we do''

she then punched one of them

''no you don't and the resing I am not stay is because I can't stand being in a village with you guys''

''oh''

''come on come a get guys''

''oh no she just got back and the first thing she does is get in to one of her fights. And 3, 2, 1 she wins''

''wow she is good''

''now what was it that you guys have no right to do''

''to say you killed your parents''

''that's right now leave''

''yaa''

''yes I am back to my self but I don't want to be my self''

'' Yuki''

'' uh guys''

''you did that in 3 sec''

''yes I did I am the best fighter here in this village''

she ran off a gone

'' were is she going now''

''I know were she is going come on''.

'' uh were are we''

they looked around we are at the hokage faces

''there she is come on she can't know we are here''

''but she is a demon she can''

'' no I am also a demon here there we go''

'' Why did I come back to this village is it because I wanted to see my mom and dad face because they are the hokage of this place I mean they were until they were killed no it's because I was born here no it's not that it is those stuff and some other things my favorite book store is here icha icha paradise''

''what that is the book you read Kakashi''

''. Heh I am weird and I am monster to this village why do I like it here it's because I can get into fights easy. I like it in the leaf village it's weird don't you think Cho''

''mew''

''heh you under stand why I like it here don't you''

''mew''

''thanks for talking to me oh and here take this good girl''

the others watched in amazement the fox turn into a little girl

''there you go oh here''

she toke off her shirt and put it on the fox and now just weared the bandages that she had on

''there you go. Do you like me''

''yes'' the little girl said

'' thanks I love having you with me thanks for every thing''

'' I also love being with you''

'' Hey''

''uh guys why how did you guys get here with out me Star you''

''yes I did why don't you want to stay here''

''because it brings back bed memories''

'' what oh I see I know what your talking about I am so sorry I did not know why was I so blind it was staring me right in the face''

'' It's ok it's not your felt''

''but you have to know it was not your felt that day''

''how do you know it was not my felt''

''because you loved them and you said that you would not do any thing to hurt your family and that you would give up every thing for them''

''Yes I did but I was not there to make sure they were safe and I know who it was that killed them''

''what you do'''

''yes the person was after me''

''what''

'' yes so I was there they would still be here and I would be the one who had die and every one would have been happy''

''No your parents your friends the village would not have been happy''

''Yes they would''

''no''

''ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh''

''uh what was that''

''I don't know''

''uh Yuki are you alright''

'' he's here''

''what''

'' that man. Come on''

''hey demon get out here or do you want to have this village gone''

''hey''

'' uh''

''you stay away from them and get out of this village''

''ah so you came''

''what do you want''

'' I want you who''

'' is that it's Orochimaru ''

''what''

'' yes I see you remember me''

'' how could any one forget the man who killed my family get out of here now''

'' no I came here to get you and I am not leaving with out you''

''why do you want me''

'' I want you for your power''

'' what''

''yes you have power that no one has the ulument power ever in the whole world''

'' get the hell out of this village''

''no I wont''


	5. Chapter 5

''oh yes you will''

he ran at her at top speed an throw her to the ground

''Yuki''

''you will die you Killer''

''why thank you an no I will not be killed''

she then turn into her demon form she had nine tails

'' there we go now fight me with your real power''

''oh I will an you will die''

she ran and she was a blare of black he was knocked to the ground

''you will leave if you want to live''

'' no I'm not leaving not with out you''

''well then you will die for want you did to me in the pass an for want you did for others that you have killed''

a sword came out of her back

''what are you waiting for you can't kill because you promise you mom an dad that you would never kill anyone''

he the kicked her into the air

''YUKI''

''Gaara get back here''

''no I will not let her get hurt Yuki are you alright''

''um yea I am fine''

''you will not teach her''

''oh an want will you do to stop me''

''kit if Gaara faces him he will die an you love him don't you''

''yes I do but what can I do I cant kill him but I don't want Gaara to get killed''

''then save Gaara an kill Orochimaru got it they will love you still I will make sure of it''

''ok thanks''

''OROCHIMARU YOU WILL DIE''

they all looked at Yuki the Orange charka got darker her eyes got dark

''what are you''

''my name is Kyuubi an you hurt Yuki for the last time she might not be able to kill you but I can I am not her''

''Kyuubi it is nice to meet you why do you care for the thing she is the weapon''

''no she is not now you will die bye my hand Gaara you don't have to worry about her she is just asleep she will be back after I kill him alright now go back to the others''

''right''

''come on Kyuubi I want to fight not talk so come on an see if you can kill me''

''kids I think that you should close your eyes if you don't want to see his heart get riped out of him bye the my hand I mean her hands''

they did want Kyuubi said is a manter of minents they heard a sracem of pain

''you can open you eyes now but I don't think that you should look at him''

they watch as the Kyuubi walk up to them an smile

''I will give you back Yuki but please be nice to her she had a hard life with every thing so don't stop liking her she would give up her life to save her friends but exsplashiy you Gaara you are what she cares about the must you had not been there for you that night I think that she would have killed her self bye we will all meet again''

she turn back into Yuki who fell to Gaara's arms unconshie

''she is ok''

her eyes flatter open to see Gaara looking at her with worry

''Gaara what happen I remember yelling at Orochimaru then I went out what happen''

she looked at her hands they had blood on them she then turn to see Orochimaru die with a hole in his chast her eyes got wide

''Kyuubi''

Gaara pulled her head into his charts so that she could not see it

''it will be ok I will always be with you I will never leave''

''you promise Gaara''

''yes I promise an if any one hurts you I will killed them or at else put then in bed for a mouth''

''Gaara lets go I think that we will stay here tomorrow''

''ok come on lets get out of the rain''

(next day)

''guys wake up Yuki is alright out side waiting for us''

they got out side they saw Yuki an there eyes got wide she was wearing a long Komodo with a white Rose with a dragon around it with her hair up in two boands an had on red lipstick an blue eye shadow with a crown on her head

''I am glad that you guys got up I have to get you guys ready for the soumming ok so come with me to the lord Roseokage towner we will get ready''

''wait Lord Roseokage tonwer''

''yes I am the to be Lord Roseokage thanks to my parents they were the Roseokage''

''wow that is so cool''

''thanks but I don't really want to be if I become the Roseokage I will not be able to leave this village an I will not be able to be with you guys but when I turn severnteen I will be the Roseokage I have no say in it thanks to my parents again''

''then I will be with you''

they looked at Gaara

''Gaara what are you taking about you don't want to be the um''

''boyfriend of the Roseokage''

''thanks Sakura for that''

''your welcome''

''so yea so what they said about you an me''

''I don't care I will be with you until the end of time''

''Gaara you are great now come with me I have to get you ready the soumming will be starting soon an I have to talk to the people''

(the soumming)

''thank you all for what you guys have done for me after my parents passed away I just hope that when I come of age I will be a great leader like my parents but until I be come of age I would like Star to take care of every thing if that would be ok with her''

''yes I will''

''thanks so now let the feavel being an every one have fun''

''Gaara guys you don't know about this but this day is suppst to be fun so go play games eat have fun with the day like I will today''

''Yuki come on it is time for your dance''

''alright I will be right there well think that I should get ready see you guys in a minets''

she ran off an the others looked at each other

''Dance what she meant by that ''

they all said at the same time

''we'll have to see come on the got right in fornt of the stage''

''ok every one it is time for the dance that the lord Roseokage does to show that she will be with us when it is time''

she came out in a long black komodo with a white crow on the back her hair was down an took out two fans an started to dance they looked at her she moved gracefully like sworn the dance ended she walked over to her friends

''so what did you guys think''

''you were great''

''I loved it''

''thank you Gaara''

''it is the dance of the Roseokage it takes a very long time to make it prefect ''

''well I loved it''

he gave her a kiss on the cheek she turn red

''thank you well we will be leaving tomorrow so you better get every thing ready alright but now it is time to have fun''

she took Gaara's hand a


End file.
